Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background is described in connection with telecommunication networks.
Telecommunication networks serve a vital role in both the public and private sectors. For example, businesses and individuals rely on these sophisticated networks to transport information, both voice and data, from one location to another. Of particular importance to both businesses and individuals is the reliability and cost of communicating via the telecommunications infrastructure. For example, if an outage occurs within a telecommunication network, vast amounts of information may be lost coupled with the substantial costs associated therewith.
Network outages develop when a discontinuity occurs within the network architecture. A discontinuity within the network may result for reasons such as, a natural disaster, accidental or intentional human intervention, or faulty network components. Regardless of the cause of the network outage, however, the communication within the network must be restored as promptly as possible to avoid unnecessary and costly disruptions in communication.
Presently, restoration of communications service is implemented by selecting alternate routes within the network which are not effected by the outage. Typically, a restoration pre-plan is used. These pre-plans are developed from network topology information which is periodically gathered and stored. It has been found, however, that due to the rapid and continuous nature of changes to the architecture of networks, the data used to prepare the pre-plans and therefore the pre-plans themselves may be obsolete before they are implemented. When a pre-plan is unsuccessful, an audit of the network architecture is required to develop a new restoration plan. This ad-hoc approach to restoration of communications, however, has been found to take an unacceptably long period of time.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a reliable, efficient and cost effective method for restoring communication after a network outage occurs. A need has also arisen for a method of maintaining real-time information regarding network architecture. Further, a need has arisen for a system and method for isolating an outage between switching devices within a communications network using real-time network architecture data.